Lucky Star
by SweetStar17
Summary: Oneshot. Zoro and Aura enjoy a night star gazing.


"Lucky Star."

Disclaimer : One Piece is rightfully owned by the one and only Eiichiro Oda. The only thing I own in this story, is my original character, Aura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Zoro, up here!"

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle as he followed after his girlfriend, Aura, who was leading him up towards a steep hill.

The Straw Hat Crew recently docked on an island to gather supplies for the rest of their trip along the Grand Line, and it just so happened that the island they arrived at, was preparing for a glorious display of shooting stars that night.

Of course, the marine biologist was all excited about hearing this, for she loved star gazing on her night shifts, but she never seen shooting stars before, and had asked the swordsman to come along with her to experience such an event, who agreed to come along, for he too wanted to see these shooting stars, but didn't want the others to know about it, for his own personal reasons.

As soon as he had reached the top of the hill, he noticed that a blanket was set underneath a tree with a basket laying on top of it, and watched as Aura took a seat on the blanket and looked over at him with a light smile.

"Come on Zoro, have a seat."

The swordsman lighty smiled back while walking over towards Aura and took a seat beside her on the blanket.

"You didn't have to do all this Aura. I would have been perfectly fine just sitting up here, watching the shooting stars."

"I know, but I wanted to make tonight a bit special." Aura replied while opening the basket, placing the snacks she had packed for the two of them on the blanket. "You done so much for me, that I wanted to do something for you in return."

Zoro smiled at her as he continued to watch her place the snacks in front of them.

Ever since he had met Aura back on Umi Island, there was something about her that caught his attention, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Sure her skills as a marine biologist were very useful on their journey, and is very kind to the entire crew, but there was something more to her then that, and the swordsman just didn't know what it possibly was.

"Here Zoro." spoke up Aura as she held out a plate filled with various snacks and a bottle of grog towards her boyfriend while giving him a smile. "I asked Sanji to help me prepare your favorites. I hope you like them."

And that's when it hit him. It was her smile that had gotten to him. It seemed that everytime he was with her, and she would give him that smile of hers to him, he couldn't help but smile back at her, and know how lucky he was to have her.

"Thanks." the swordsman replied while taking the plate and grog, as he placed it aside for now and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, gently pulling her towards him, allowing her back to rest along his chest. "But I'll eat later."

The marine biologist nodded in understanding as she looked up at the stary sky above her, and gasped in surprise when she noticed a few shooting stars soaring across the sky. "Zoro, look. It's starting!"

Looking above him, Zoro too noticed that the display of shooting stars had indeed begun, and watched as they filled and soared across the sky. "Wow."

"Yeah." agreed Aura as she continued to watch the shooting stars, but then looked up at the swordsman. "Zoro, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Which one of those stars up there is your lucky star?"

"My lucky star?"

"Yeah. My grandpa told me that every person owns a star that'll give them the luck they need in their life. That's why I always watch the stars at night to see if my lucky star is with me during my journey out on sea with you and the others."

The swordsman wasn't sure how to exactly answer that question, but then the answer came to him, as he lowered his head down towards Aura, giving her a soft kiss across the lips, and smiled down at her.

"That one's easy. Your my lucky star."

Aura couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend after hearing this and gave him kiss back in return, as she then relaxed herself more into his chest while feeling him rest his chin on top of her head, and continued to watch the shooting stars, knowing now that she was more then just a pirate, friend, and girlfriend to Zoro... For she was his lucky star.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Please review!


End file.
